Daughter
by Nijntje86
Summary: Losing your nanny is a good reason to disturb your parents. Even if they are the firelord and lady.  Fluf!


A tiny toddler was jumping up and down in front of the throne room door. She was holding a doll and was wearing a red with yellow dress. Her hair and jewels showed that she was royalty. Important royalty."Mommy!" The scream that came from her mouth was loud enough to hear through the whole palace."DADDY!" The second one could have alarmed the whole nation. The two guards that were standing next to the door looked down at her.

"I am sorry Zana, your parents have an important meeting at the moment. Where is Ty Lee?" The toddler looked up at the guard with a shaking lower lip and tears in her eyes."I lost Tyty" She was about to cry as the door opened a little bit. A peaceful, smiling and bald face, adorned by a blue arrow on his head popped out.

"What is the matter?" The little girl looked up, with tears in her eyes."Uncle Aang. I lost Tyty." She was about to cry when the avatar smiled broadly at her. "If you are quiet you can sit with me. Shhh."The toddler stuck out her tiny arms toward the orange clad man, who picked her up. "As you were guys." He told the guards before he closed the door again.

Holding on to her uncle she hugged her doll and looked around with large tear filled eyes. "You have to be very quiet and listen. If you want to leave you can tell me in a whisper." The avatar told her, and Zana nodded seriously.

As he sat down she crawled on his lap, looking around at the people in the room. Mommy and Daddy were sitting on their thrones, listening to the strong man dressed in blue, and the woman dressed in green. They were talking about things she did not understand, but she could hear it was important. Daddy looked worried, and mommy just looked like mommy.

Captain Tarko saw her and glared at her, knowing she was not allowed there and she fringed. But then he looked at uncle Aang, who glared back, and Captain Tarko quickly looked away. Then Daddy got off his chair as did Mommy. "Alright, we shall look in to this matter soon, but first we should have some lunch."

Zana looked up at uncle Aang. "Is it done now?" She whispered. He nodded and let her go as she took off to her parents.

Daddy picked her up and smiled at her. "Hey there little monster, what are you doing here?" She kissed her dad on his nose. Making him laugh. "I lost Tyty and I didn't know what to do. Uncle Aang took me in." Daddy looked at the avatar and nodded. "Would you like to meet mommy and daddy's friends?" A large smile showed on the toddlers face as she nodded frantic.

"Zana, this is Sokka, Aunt Katara's brother, and this is Toph, the most skilled earthbender I know." He looked at the two. "Guys, meet Princes Zana." She looked up at the two adults, a bit scared for the large warrior. But then he smiled at her, making her reach out her arms to him. "Uncle Sokka!" He took her and held her. "Hey there princes."

Toph did not look at her, but Zana climbed down from Sokka's arms and stuck out her hand towards her. "I never met an earthbender before." She smiled at the tiny one, petting her on her head. "It's nice to meet you." Zana giggled and looked up at her dad. "Can we have lunch with the turtleducks daddy?" Daddy laughed and looked at Mommy who shook her head. "Zuko we can't have our guests eat sitting down in the grass." Uncle Sokka laughed. "Sure you can. We don't mind." Mommy looked angry, but then sighed. "Alright, but not before I had a talk with Ty Lee."

Zana was running around in the small garden the royal family could call their own. The ball Sokka gave her was almost as big as she was and she was laughing as she kicked it away and ran after it. The adults were talking about their family as Zana came running. "Uncle Aang..." She sounded full of joy, and the Avatar looked at the gift of life before him. "Can you help me?"

He smiled at her. "With what." She pointed at the giant ball that had gotten right in the middle of the pond. He nodded and waterbended a tiny wave so that the ball moved to the side. She made a tiny shriek of joy and ran towards it, but as she ran, she tripped on the hem of her dress, and fell down, face first into the water.

As she got up, Sokka and Aang were trying not to laugh, as they saw her face. She looked angry, and she gasped for air for a giant scream. "Oh dear!" The firelord got on his feet quickly, but his wife was quicker. Mommy grabbed her hand, and made eye contact. "You are just wet." But that was the wrong thing to say, because the sirens went off. A piercing scream filled the air. Mommy did not seem to care as she took the toddler by her hand and took her along. "Alright, if you insist, you go to your room."

The firelord smiled weakly at his friends. "Sorry about that." Sokka laughed. "No worries, she looks like you."


End file.
